


Over the Line

by anotherFMAfan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/pseuds/anotherFMAfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hell yeah, talk to me, bastard,” he groaned a little breathlessly. “I’ve been waiting for this all week.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Line

The phone rang six times before Ed finally picked it up, but that was hardly unusual. Sometimes he didn’t drag himself out of a book in time to answer it at all.

“H’lo?” came the irritated grunt, and Mustang smiled into the receiver.

“Hello,” he replied.

“Colonel? Now what, are you going to try and lump more work on me, you lazy ass?” he snarled.

Roy gave a snort and shook his head even though no one could see it.

“I’m calling from home, Ed.”

“Oh,” he said, most of the hostility dropping from him voice. “Hey.”

“Hey, indeed. How are you holding up?”

“Eh, pretty well,” he muttered. “It’s taking fucking forever, but it’s getting done. We’ll find the last fucker eventually.”

“That’s good to hear,” he said, pulling the base of the phone closer. “How’s Alphonse?”

“He’s great, he’s undercover right now, actually.”

“Undercover?” Roy repeated, shifting back in his seat.

“Yeah, at the inn. Now that he’s back to looking like my adorable little brother he can worm just about anything out of anybody.”

Mustang chuckled. As he recalled, Al had been quite skilled at that even as an imposing seven-foot suit of armor, but he could hear the pride resounding in Edward’s voice, and he wasn’t about to suggest anything to the contrary.

“When is he due back?”

“Tomorrow sometime. He had to buy a room to have a reason to talk to the innkeeper.”

“So then, you’re there alone…all night.” With those last two words he let his voice drop into a low purr, and smiled at the answering hiss.

“Hell yeah, talk to me, bastard,” he groaned a little breathlessly. “I’ve been waiting for this all week.” Never one to deny a request like that, he sat up in the chair and closed his eyes. The idea of Ed, horny and cooped up, waiting all week to hear his voice was definitely worth thinking on when he had time later.

“I’m sitting behind you on the bed.” There was some crinkling that suggested that Ed was moving into some position that would be conducive to that. Roy smiled as he imagined him, looking just a little flushed, just a little embarrassed, the way he did when Roy kissed him anywhere but his own room, even if there was no chance of being caught. “I pull the tie out and run my fingers through your hair.” Clearing his throat a little, he continued softly, “I wrap my arms around you, and I press my nose into your soft hair, and it smells good. Smells like you.” Roy was surprised to find how much he missed Ed in that moment, more than he would have liked to admit he could miss him, and suddenly Lintlin was far, far too far away.

“I don’t want to hear you moon on about my hair,” Edward groused impatiently. “Say something sexy like usual.” Roy couldn’t help but laugh at that. There was no denying that Edward Elric had not one single romantic bone in his body.

“Alright. What are you wearing?”

“Shirt n’some pants.”

Roy rolled his eyes beneath their lids and sighed.

“Oh, really? Well, that is a surprise, Fullmetal, I expected you to wear a skirt.”

“Bastard,” he hissed. “What the fuck else do you want to know about them? They’re black pants like always and a blue button-up because I spilled shit on my red one, okay?” he snapped. “And don’t call me that, you know you’re not supposed--”

“I know, I know I’m not supposed to call you that, I’m sorry, Edward,” he said pointedly. “Let’s not fight.”

“I hate it when you call me that while we’re doing this,” he muttered sullenly. “Turns me off.”

“Edward,” he whispered silkily, the way he knew drove Ed nuts when he was over his back, inside of him, mouth against his ear. “Edward, Edward… Edward.”

“I said say something sexy,” he returned, though his voice wobbled on the edge of a husk.

“That is sexy,” Roy smiled. “It’s your name. It means you. Edward. And you are the person I wish were here in my bed instead of miles away in a hotel.”

Edward cleared his throat too loudly, a bad habit that popped up whenever someone expressed anything that could be considered affection.

“But,” he said finally, “You’re right here behind me, with your arms around me, remember?”

Mustang smiled. It was a not-so-subtle reminder to get back down to business, but it was a long way forward from where they had started.

“I am,” he agreed. “And I run my hands up your chest, over your Pecs, to your collar, and unfasten the first button.”

“Are you wearing your gloves?” he asked suddenly, and something in the tone sounded just slightly hopeful.

“Yes,” he lied, wondering excitedly if Ed found that a turn-on. “And you can feel them scratch over your skin at your collarbones, and as I undo each button…going lower and lower…down over your stomach to the last one above your belt buckle.”

“Hold on,” he snapped. “I can’t get—fucking buttons.”

“Are your hands shaking?” he smirked.

“Shut up.”

Roy was content to listen to the hiss of the telephone and Ed’s breath as he finished undoing the buttons. Leaning back in his chair, he ran his palm over his crotch in anticipation of the erection he would get when he would hear Ed’s breathing start to quicken, and then the little caught gasps, before he finally couldn’t contain his moaning as he came closer and closer to orgasm….

His cock twitched in appreciation of those thoughts, and he gave it a brief squeeze.

“Okay,” Ed said.

“Now that your shirt is open, I can trail my fingers over your bare skin, and circle in to find your nipples. I pinch them between my fingers just a little bit too hard….”

He paused, and was not disappointed; Ed gave a little gasp. Grinning, he continued.

“And I roll them until they turn that nice pink for me as I kiss the side of your neck, under your ear.”

Ed gave a short, longing sigh.

“I wish I could feel you.” He knew Ed wasn’t thinking about it, but it was enough to send a warm tingle through his chest, nearly offset by another uncharacteristically strong wave of longing for Ed to be home.

“I miss you, too.”

“I didn’t say I missed you,” he grumbled back. “Come on, hurry up. Take my pants off.”

It was Roy’s turn to give a sigh.

“You always rush things,” he complained.

“Well you always take forever! I want--I’m already hard, let’s go.”

“Well I’m not,” he said flatly. “And come to think of it, you hardly ever contribute to our little imagined meetings, so you take the reins for a while. “

“What?!” he nearly shouted, and then dropped down to whispering, as though suddenly afraid he’d be caught. “I don’t know what to say!”

“Just describe what you would do to me if I were really there. You certainly never let me be so dominant in real life, you always shove me away and take over after a while.”

“You’re never dominant,” he bristled. “Not even in this. I just…I just want to hear you talk, so come on, I don’t need to say anything.”

“Ed,” he said firmly. “I’ve done this for you at least four times since you left--”

“It’s not like you don’t get something out of it, too!” Ed interjected, but Roy ignored him.

“—And you ought to provide some equivalent exchange. I want to hear you talk to me.”

Ed cussed and complained a bit, but it was mild, and Mustang could tell he was going to give in. Licking his lips in anticipation, he unbuttoned his pants to leave enough room for his hand.

“I…I stand up,” he said finally.

“And?” he prompted eagerly.

“And I turn around and…kneel down.”

Roy gave a hiss as his cock twitched again, knowing all-too-well what Ed did when he was kneeling in front of him.

“Between your knees. And I—put my hand—between your legs.” He could hear Ed swallow loudly and let out a shaky breath, seeming to get braver. “I rub your crotch.”

Mustang quickly obeyed, cupping himself firmly and beginning to rub, feeling his breath puff back at him off the receiver.

“Are you getting hard?” Ed whispered.

“Yes,” he gasped, continuing to rub at his forming erection in the circular motion Ed always used on him, mental picture firmly wedged in his mind. Ed’s golden gaze would be dark with want, his blond eyelashes lowered as he fixed Roy with bedroom eyes. He would rest his Automail hand on his thigh as he rubbed with his left, framing the bulge in his tight pants. “Don’t stop.”

“Okay. I open up your pants—are you wearing a belt? I undo your belt and your pants.”

Mustang grasped the tongue of his zipper and slid it down, resisting the urge to buck his hips as it slid over the growing lump beneath. Already his underwear showed signs of being slightly damp.

“Now I reach into your boxers and pull out…pull out your—your….”

“Cock,” he supplied helpfully.

“Yeah,” he panted. “Wow, this is—I didn’t think it’d be so—wow.”

“You’re making me hot,” he husked, looking down at his throbbing erection. “I’m so hard for you.”

Ed gave a moan, and Roy echoed it.

“Please, Ed.” The temptation to stroke his cock was almost overwhelming, and he clenched his fist to keep it still.

“I take you in my hand …and lick the…tip. Are you wet?”

The question itself sent a hot spike of desire through him, and he swiped his thumb over the leaking head in imitation of Ed’s tongue.

“Yes!”

“I take it in my mouth and…suck on it,” he gasped, words staggered. “It’s so hot—I can taste—ah!”

Edward broke off, and as Roy tunneled his cock in his hand, he realized Edward must be doing the same. He imagined the heat and wetness of his lover’s mouth, how wonderful it felt to be stroked and sucked on when Ed was on his knees before him. His hand went faster, moving from base to tip and back. He was sweating all over, chest heaving, and he threw his head back against the chair as the pleasure in his body began mounting higher.

Edward let out a loud moan on the other end of the phone, and it was familiar; there wasn’t much time before Ed was going to come. He had watched his face as he made that noise so many times, eyebrows arching and teeth clenching as he neared his climax.

“Edward—please—justalittlemorealmost,” he begged, pulling frantically at his cock.

“Come for me,” he rushed, voice sex-roughened more than he’d ever heard it. “Come-- in my m…outh.”

Edward knew just what to say. Coming in his mouth had never been allowed, but the mental image of his lover swallowing what he had given him, spare droplets slipping over his lips and down to his chin, was enough to take him there. Every muscle in his body seemed to clench as his body seized in pleasure, waves of it washing over him, further spikes of bliss cresting as he listened to his partner orgasm miles away, at the end of the phone line.

Finally the sensations faded, and he collapsed back in his chair, panting heavily and moaning softly in the afterglow. The phone had fallen to his shoulder, but he could still hear the harsh breath that signaled Ed was doing similarly. His limbs were buzzing with lingering gratification, blood still singing through his veins. When he had finally pulled his brain back into his head, he picked up the phone again.

“Edward,” he told him, quite honestly, “You’re very good at that.”

“Not as good as you,” he replied. “Fuck.”

Roy thought otherwise, considering the most he had done tonight was pant, but didn’t bother arguing.

“Are you falling asleep?” he asked. Sometimes Edward didn’t even last long enough to pick the phone back up.

“As we speak,” he confirmed drowsily. “Call me next week?”

Roy smiled at the small hint of hope in his voice.

“Of course. Though I wish you were already home.”

“Shut up,” he growled weakly. After a moment of silence, he added, “Me too.”

Mustang’s well-sated body was heavy, but something light lit in his chest at those words, and he let his eyes fall closed for a moment.

“I love you, Ed,” he whispered, heart drumming hard in his chest, but Edward was already snoring. Lips twisting wryly, Roy returned the phone carefully to its cradle, and began to drag himself back to his own bed.

Some things were best said in person, anyway.

* * * * *


End file.
